Experts have predicted a large growth in the labor resource outsourcing industry over the next several years. This tremendous workforce growth, coupled with resource sourcing competition, impacts a labor resource provider's ability to successfully plan for and deploy resources with the right skills in the right location at the right time. Labor resource providers need to be proactive in workforce planning in order to conquer the future waves of demand.